Magic
Magic is any miraculous power that seems to defy nature. Lyric scientists, as well as most college-educated citizens, denounce superstitious notions of magic explaining that "magic" is merely a word used to describe an unknown science. In most cases, the World Government would explain "magic" as abilities gained through mutation (such as the Notre), or as feats of Starlight. However, "magic" has been a longstanding part of Lyric culture, and most common citizens are quick to believe in the miraculous. Magical Potential While the Mindful Citadel does not officially recognize "magic" of any kind, it is common knowledge that some citizens are capable of performing apparently magical feats. The official stance of the World Government is that such individuals are born with a special gene giving them natural attunement with Starlight. Although it is somewhat rare, a person born with Attunement is able to learn astounding techniques with proper study and practice. Citizens of every race have been discovered with magical potential and every race has it's own philosophies and schools of magic. However, some races tend to be more magical than others. Lyrics have had the highest report of Attunement, with roughly 40% of Lyrics believed to have inherent magical potential. The Oiseauti are believed to closely rival the Lyrics with approximately 35% of Oiseauti born with magical capabilities. Followed by the Rybis at 25%, Lagartan at 20%, the Loben at 15%, and only 1% of humans born with Attunement. Virtually every Notre has been shown to exhibit magical potential, although each Notre's individual potential varies tremendously, relative to the strength of their Notre Curse and Threat Level. Borrowed Power There are several ways that someone seemingly born without Attunement can still benefit from magical abilities. Certain objects with imbued magical properties can be successfully utilized by individuals with limited or no magical talent. For this reason, magical items sell very well, ranging from rare expensive weapons with powerful abilities to practical household tools. Many born with magical potential develop their talents towards profitable careers selling their magical items and services. Such "magical" items are, however, heavily taxed, closely monitored and regulated by the World Government. While some magical individuals are able to imbue objects with magical properties, in most cases even those with Attunement must utilize Star Crystals. Star Crystals or Stardust can be used as conduits to enhance one's magical power and are especially effective towards transferring and imbuing power. While most effectively utilized by those with magical talent, Stars also have their own innate power (Starlight) that can be used by even the magically inept. By law, all Stars are the exclusive property of the World Government. Merchants are able to test for certification and receive government-issued Stars for approved licensed work. Anti-government groups, like the Azure Eye and the Dread Pirates, fight to desperately obtain Stars to gain unregulated power. Mages Those who consider themselves to be students of "magic" call themselves Mages and are recognized by the common citizen as Mages. There is no government-enforced official definition or designation of "Mages" and there is a vast range of conflicting beliefs concerning magic and mages. Each Mage dedicates to a study of magic based on their personal beliefs. Many cultures across Lyra have a long history of magical beliefs and varying systems of magic that their Mages follow. While most Mages follow some form of traditional magical beliefs, other lone Mage may experiment with their own theories and applications of magic. Despite the government's official stance against superstitious magic, the Beautiful Citadel does serve as the defacto regulatory body for Mages. As the center of art, history, and culture, the Beautiful Citadel is charged with preserving the cultural history of magic and regulating it's place in modern Lyric society. Many of the world's most esteemed Mages work under the employ of the Beautiful Citadel as "Magic Historians", serving as the head of their schools of magic and leading programs for discovering, educating, and regulating Mages. Mages of the Beautiful Citadel are also expected to develop research projects, testing their magical beliefs and theories on various mysterious phenomena. The scientists of the Mindful Citadel likewise examine mysterious phenomena, instead centered on scientific methods. The Mages of the Beautiful Citadel and the scientists of the Mindful Citadel are rivals by design, serving as contrasting perspectives towards advancing the World Government's understanding of the unknown.